witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius ban Gavh'e's letter
|Weight =0 |Value =10 |Source = during No Place Like Home}} is a document in the . After completing the first set of renovations at Corvo Bianco, you check out the cellar to find this within the hidden laboratory. Journal entry : To Whomever Finds This Letter: : My names is Julius ban Gavh'e and if you are reading these words, I am surely long dead. As befits one of my station and familial connections I was sent to study at Ban Ard, the famed school for mages, yet I was never to complete those studies. For the entire duration of my life magic held but a weak hold over a soul ravished by a passion for organic alchemy. It was to that most wondrous of sciences I dedicated the most beautiful years of my life, and the table beside which you now most surely stand is the fruit of those labors of love. : If you are a fellow lover of alchemy, I hazard to guess you will be filled with rapture to behold my discovery. If, however, that marvelous science is unknown to you, please heed my advice – drop this letter, step away from the table and never return. The practice of alchemy by amateurs can lead to injury and even death. : If you did not drop this letter after that last paragraph, you are no stranger to alchemy – thus I shall now reveal to you in a few brief words the fundaments of the alchemy table I designed. Leaving aside all unnecessary detail, my chief discovery consisted of a formula and tools allowing for the transmutation of mutagens taken from monsters into mutagens of the more common sort. I know this sounds highly unlikely, but I have proven with utmost certainty that this is possible. : The workings of this transmutation are simple – one must simply make use of the table which I designed. As an expert in the arcane art of alchemy, you certainly already know your way around such devices. If you are but an amateur, a member of the hoi polloi who has by accident wandered to this abandoned place – back away, lest your ignorance do you grievous harm. : You are surely asking yourself why I hid my discovery from the world, why I did not share my formula with the community of alchemists... Well, let us say I have forever been regarded as eccentric, aloof. And I have always believed it is pure chance and not men themselves that determine destiny. Furthermore, I have never sired offspring and have no desire to entrust my opus to a mere acquaintance. I thus concluded the best solution was to hide my table and trust that chance will – if my theory is correct – bring a man here who shall know how to make use of it, whom it shall delight and to whom it will prove of great use. Whether I am right or wrong – time will tell. : Use my gift wisely and fare you well, Julius ban Gavh'e, alchemist Associated quest *No Place Like Home ru:Письмо Юлиуса бан Гавх'э Category:Blood and Wine books